Elisa Vinciprova
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personal Information * Name: Elisabeth Vinciprova * Full Name: Elisabeth Maria Vinciprova * Occupation: Defense Attorney * Nickname: Beth, Bethie, Liz, Lizzie, Marie, Maria * Reason or meaning of name: To Win Wars. * Date of Birth: December 24th * Place of Birth: Manhattan, New York * Age: 38 * Gender: Female * Sign: Capricorn * Heritage: Italian * Nationality: American * Marital Status: Widowed * Appearance Stereotype: Upper Class * Sexual Orientation: Bi-Sexual Physical Features * Body Build: Slim and Curvy * Predominant Feature: Long Legs * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 68 kg or 150 pounds * Measurements: 37-27-36 in or 94-68.5-91.5 cm * Eye Color: Amber Brown * Hair Color: Auburn * Hair Texture: Silken * Hair Length: Mid Back. * Complexion: Down and in Curls * Scent: Light tan * Scars: Multiple Scars running her torso, left shoulder. * Birthmarks: Cafe-au-lait behind right ear. Style * Clothing: Outfits polyvore.com * Common Hair Style: Down, Curled * Jewelry or accessories:: Simple silver band on left ring finger. Body Art * Tattooing * Position: Shoulder * Design: Flowers and Tear Drops * Piercing/s * Number: 5 * Where: Ears, Belly Button Health and Fitness * Voice: Soft and Distinguished * Posture: Excellent * Eyesight: 20/20 * Hearing: Excellent * Blood Type: AB+ * Predominant Hand: Left-handed * Addictions: * Physical Health: Excellent * Physical Strength: Average * Addictions: Coffee, Chocolates * Allergies: Sulfa Medication * Exercise: Daily Runs, Yoga, Swimming. * Diet: Eats out often, rarely a home cooked meal. Medical History * 2000: Healthy Pregnancy - Liliana * 2005: Stabbing, Abdomen * 2012: Gunshot - left shoulder, Psychology * Fears: Loss of her Daughter, spiders. * Weaknesses: Children, Innocence * Morals: * Ambitions: * Daily Habits: * Point Of View: Secluded, Just outside of the Box * Goals/Dreams: A Family * Accomplishments: Passing New York Law Board * Taste In Literature: Romantic, Suspense * Taste In Decor: Elegant, Expensive, Classy. Quirks: Details, Organization * Tolerances: * Prejudices: * Philosophy of Life: Law is only as fair as the crooked Politicians that practice it. Emotions * Mental Health: Stable..ish * Religious Beliefs: Roman Catholic * Temperament: Well Mannered * Attitude: Upbeat, kind. Direct, Rarely Unplanned * Personality Type: AB Type Personality Traits * Optimist or pessimist?: Optimist * Introvert or extrovert?: Extrovert * Daredevil or cautious?: Cautious * Logical or emotional?: Logical * Generosity: * Secrets: Her Involvement with the Italian Mafia. Family Background * Social Class: Upper Class * Address: 421 West 250th Villanova Heights * Residence (Type): Estate * Community Status: Well Respected within Much of the Community * Traditions: Consigliere to the Maestri Famiglia, 6th Generation. * Father: Ignazio Vinciprova sr(†) * Mother: Alissa Vinciprova(†) * Brother: Ignazio Vinciprova jr(†) * Sister: Olivia Vinciprova f-list.net * Sister-in-Law: Ariesa Paredes-Vinciprova(†) * Deceased Husband: Gabrielli Esposito(†) * Significant Other: n/a interested? f-list.net * Daughter: Liliana Esposito f-list.net * Daughter: Shelby Rain Esposito * Nephew: Ignazio Vinciprova III(†) * Nephew: Vincenzo Vinciprova(†) * Niece: Novia Vinciprova(†) * Niece: Gia Vinciprova * Companion: Chloe (2 Years Old) - German Sheppard Social * Best friend(s): Carolina Maestri Francesca Maestri Emma Maestri * Friends: * Allies: Maestri Famiglia * Enemies/Rivals: * Hobbies: Raising Her Children * Usual Haunts: Law Firm, Home, Maestri Estate * Humor: Usually very light-hearted, can become dark when threatened. * Patience: Finite, suggestion do not find the limit. Education * Name Of School: Harvard Law * Graduation Date: 2003 * Located in: Cambridge, Massachusetts * Languages: English, French, Italian * -IQ: 167 * -GPA: 4.9 * -Major: Law * -Minor: Architecture * Income: Reportedly 250,000 Annually. * Net Worth: 5.9 Million * Political Party: unspecified Profession * Current employer: Vinciprova and Associates * Title: Partner * Specialization: Criminal Law Physical Possessions * Vehicles: 2018 Lexus RX Hybrid * Personal Defense: SIG 2022 Pistol Licensed for Concealed Carry * Equipment: iPhone X with various Applications. * Most Prized Possession: - Thin Chained Gold Necklace, Dawning what once was a brilliant Emerald pendant that had been shattered by a stray bullet * - Her Fathers Harvard Law Graduation Ring * - Her Own Harvard Law Graduation Ring History Act I: Birth of a daughter * Christmas Eve, snow-covered grounds and frost covered windows set the tone for the most Trying time of Ignazio's life up to that point, through the years of college, to that final exam to enter the New York Law Board. He had no idea what he was getting into as he carried his wife through the doors leading into the emergency room. like any worried father to be would. Hours passed creeping into the night, snowfall only getting worse with a Worry some Ignazio pacing in the waiting room. it Would not be until The Don stepped through the doors that he stopped. and regained some composure. * Nearing midnight the doctor left the delivery room with a smile from ear to ear, a Daughter. a beautiful baby girl. Italian cheers broke out through the growing Famiglia in the waiting room. a joyous occasion brought many hardened men to tears hearing the news of a child's birth. The night passed and with tears in his eyes, Ignazio got to tend to many of those fatherly firsts. Days later, Don Mancini became one of the first of the Famiglia to hold little Elisa, a moment held very close to her father's heart for a few years until the birth of her younger sister. Act II: Ignorance is Bliss * Following her Baptism the years seemed to quickly pass as the world went on around Elisa and Olivia, the constant care of their nannies and the constant love of their parents never left them distressed with how fearsome things truly were in New York at that time. Preschool came and went in a flash and the day came where she was off to school. Albany Academy for girls. * Oh, how the teachers and Staff of the school were taken off guard by Elisa, the life she lived prior to school had a deep effect on her level of intelligence, Nearing the end of her second-grade year her teachers suggested that Elisa skips a grade. ultimately this became a repetitive nature in her life skipping third and Sixth Grade. Act III: Can You See What I See? * Elisa's education continued its vibrant path, skipping grades left and right for reasons that were not brought into the light until her ninth grade year. advanced tutoring in her summers, rigorous thought skills and a rough school schedule that seemed to mimic many child celebrities, Ballet in the morning hours, followed by her regular classes, horseback riding in the afternoons, followed by tutoring and homework in her evenings, everything about her life was kept to a plan, but it was Elisa's plan. her father would not dictate how she handled her life. * Following her graduation from grade school. she enrolled at Harvard Law at the young age of 16. a shock to many of the students flowing about the campus, though not an uncommon sight, especially after the others at her age that have walked the halls. though she was the first unique case. bodyguards following her from class to class, Limo's and Bentleys picking her up from school. in the Span of three years, she passed many of her regular classes, taking her spare time to fill out her needed credits for Law School. she was well prepared at such a young age to pursue whatever her heart desired in her career. Act IV: Blood and Tears * The Start of her Pre-Law School years at Harvard brought a challenge to her education that her heart was seeking, the complexity of the Laws created left Elisa fascinated and yet terribly disgusted with the system. ever more driving her passion for her father's work. since her graduation from grade school, she had minimal involvement with not only her father's law office but with the Family business as well. But the most heart-wrenching moment of that September class was the news of her mother's death, both sudden and violent, no one could have predicted that the Emergency room at her mother's hospital would be the grounds for a gang war. or that so many innocent lives would fall in its tracks. * Elisa took time from her studies. to be with her family. there was no drive for work. no need for revenge at that moment. sorrow. and pain swept through the family. as time passed. life started to move forward once more for them. Ignazio found peace at his beloved Alissa's grave, often spending his hours working beside her memorial his head resting on the cold stone. * Her two years in Pre-Law came to a close with little more pain upon her soul. healing had taken place and the soft breeze of a warm summer brought love to her heart, Gabrielli Esposito. a childhood friend, his mother worked alongside Elisa's so, of course, the thought of love between them was an ever blossoming one. that would finally come to its full beauty in that summer. after Gabrielli would seek not only the permission of Elisa's Father but that permission of her Godfather plans for a wedding could begin. Act V: Father of the Bride * "Olivia? What do you think?" White lace dawned her wedding gown, the veil covering much of her beauty as her attention shifted to her sister just as their father entered the bridal suite, face pale almost lifeless, on the verge of collapsing "Papa?" she asked watching him as he grabbed at his chest fighting for breath. after a moment. he fell to the ground " Papa!?!" she cried. rushing over to his side, as she removed her veil "Gabrielli!" she let out a scream for her beloved. her hand took her fathers. " Its alright papa, help is coming" she cried seeing first the bodyguards come through the doors followed by her bridesmaids and lastly her husband. * Hours later Elisa sat at her father's bedside, her lace gloves off. sitting on the nightstand, her engagement ring still upon her finger "Elisa.." a weak and drawn voice called out. "papa." she replied. "you gave us a fright.." she smiled. her make-up smeared. dried tears still upon her cheeks. her father in his. loving way. replied." it's bad luck for your husband to see you before your wedding in your wedding dress." she shook her head with a smile. giving the top of his hand a gentle kiss. Act VI: Florida?! I Hate Florida! * With the Wedding effectively on hold, life returned to normal. Elisabeth returned to her studies, returning home nightly to tend to her father and his duties as Consigliere though with a major change within the Famiglia taking place. retirement seemed like a fitting end for Ignazio, he could sit back for once. spend his days working on a car or two. have lunch with other senior members of the business, talk about the good old days. Overall the idea of retirement. sat well with Elisa, there would be no worries about the Family business causing him stress. or worse. Act VII: Father of the Bride Redux * White lace dawned her wedding gown, the veil covering much of her beauty as her attention shifted to her husband. as her father cautiously walked her down the Isle for the first time. his arm held Elisa's close as he used the aide of a cane to walk, Gabrielli stood dawning his Suit, Grooms to his left, maids to his right. the moment perfect. and passed as such, her father sitting front row. smiling from ear to ear only to finally break into tears when the realization hit him that his daughter was now a wife. Act VIII: Have You Ever Seen the Rain? * The cold rain of a New York September bounced off the windows of the hospital. but her attention was not on the sounds of the sights outside. but the small monitor set beside her. as the doctor moved about the wands sensor against her growing belly. "your babies look to be healthy, growing perfectly." a smile across Dr. McBride's Face reading that excellent news to her patient. as Elisa finished with the checkup she thanked the doctor and pulled her shirt down before putting on her coat and leaving the office. only to be stopped by the sight of her husband being rushed to the ER, followed closely by her father and many of the Famiglia. "Papa?!" she called out as she started to run after him. * She fell, stopped by her father and his guards. this was not for her to see. Gabrielli bloodied beaten and shot. hours passed. Elisa curled up next to her father. crying. unknowing of what was going on she couldn't sleep. it wasn't until she finally passed out that everyone was given the news by the doctor. that Gabrielli had passed away during the surgery. Act IX: Birth of a daughters Redux * Two months passed. of Elisa spending her every waking moment in bed, holding Gabrielli's clothing close to her face. remembering his scent. it wasn't until the night her guardians rushed her to the hospital that her father and sister had the chance to remove all of Gabrielli's things from her closet, to lock them away so that his daughter could let go of that pain and tend to her child. * Forty-Eight Hours of labor brought about a new joy to Elisa. Liliana and then Shelby. Elisa sat there in her bed. snow falling outside. her father half asleep at her bedside, Olivia wondering the halls in search of coffee, and her daughters sleeping silently in their mother's arms. Elisa Whispered. "They have your eye's my love watch over them" Elisa let her eyes close. making that prayer to her husband, and mother. for the guidance of their children through life before finally falling to sleep in her bed Act X: You Can't Take her with You * Months passed once more. and the sounds of a baby echoed throughout the Vinciprova Estate, little Shelby finding love in her grandfather's heart. Elisa busy working away at the Law office, late that fate-filled evening. " Papa I'm home!" Olivia called out. her attention shifted to place her coat on the edge of the couch along with her wheeled case holding her work. "Papa?.. " she paused." Dad?" she continued making her way up the steps to the nursery, to find her niece in her father's arms. crying her heart out. Shelby knew what was going on and Olivia quickly found out. "oh papa.." she took up her niece to comfort her as she made the call to the Famiglia medical staff. Ignazio had passed away while tending to his granddaughter. * AN hour later Elisa's phone rang "Hey Olivia, how's is papa doing? I hope Shelby wasn't bothe...." Elisa fell silent hearing her sister in tears. Category:Characters